Time of Dying
by Aokai
Summary: OS Sur Shaolan et Sakura Lorsque Shaolan est sur le point de mourir, des sentiments ressortent.


**Voici la première fic que je publie (ma première fic que j'écris tout court d'ailleurs…) ^^ Bon même si c'est ma première, je veux avoir plusieurs avis pour savoir ce que je dois améliorer et ce qui est bien :P N'hésitez pas à critiquer ^^**

**Pour l'écrire, je me suis d'abord dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fiction sur Shaolan et sakura alors voilà ^^ Je me suis basée sur les paroles de la chanson Time Of Dying de Three Days Grace (d'où le titre ^^)**

**Donc voilà bonne lecture !**

**Time of dying**

Dans une salle obscure, quatre personnes, dont une jeune fille et un manjuu blanc, regardent, non sans inquiétude, leur camarade se débattre furieusement contre son ennemi. Le jeune garçon avait bien insisté pour ne recevoir aucune aide pour ce combat. En effet, pour lui il s'agissait d'une question d'honneur : son adversaire avait eu l'audace de critiquer ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

Le jeune homme brun, tenant fermement son sabre dans la main, passa rapidement à l'attaque. Les coups fusaient dans une danse endiablée que les spectateurs avaient du mal à suivre des yeux. Son vis-à-vis était plus que capable de se défendre et surpassait même le garçon dans la pratique de l'épée. Ainsi, étant plus rapide et plus puissant que son adversaire, étant seulement _un _débutant, il n'eut aucun mal à porter un coup qui pouvait s'avérer mortel si le jeune homme n'avait pas reculé de quelques centimètres. Mais malgré sa tentative d'esquive, ce dernier fut gravement blessé et tomba à terre, son sang coulant abondamment de sa blessure au torse. Il fléchit sur ses genoux, et n'entendit qu'un cri lointain avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Shaolan ! Crièrent en même temps la jeune fille ainsi que la sortede lapin dans ses bras.

_Deux enfants sont sur un balcon du palais en présence de leurs pères respectifs. Alors que ceux-ci discutent, les deux petits se regardent de leurs yeux noisettes et émeraudes. Ils ne se connaissent pas, c'est même la première fois qu'ils se voient, mais ils savent qu'ils vont immédiatement se lier d'amitié. Le jeune garçon admire l'attitude joyeuse et attentionnée que dégage la petite fille, et se noie dans la lueur de gentillesse qu'il trouve au fond de ses yeux. Ils ne savent rien l'un de l'autre mais ils n'ont pas besoin de ça pour s'apprécier. Ils n'ont même pas échangé un mot que l'alchimie s'est déjà faite entre les deux enfants. _

_Enfin, à la demande de son père, la petite fille, du haut de ses sept ans, fait le premier pas et s'approche de son camarade, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Shaolan tombe éperdument amoureux de ce sourire. Il veut que la jeune fille le garde éternellement. Il est plein de chaleur et de compassion. C'est certainement la plus belle chose qu'il ait été donné au gamin de voir. Il est prêt à tout pour voir la petite lui sourire à nouveau._

_Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir. Je dois protéger la princesse Sakura, l'aider à retrouver ses plumes, peu importe le prix qu'il me faudra payer. Mais pour ça, il faut que je vive. Je ne veux pas la voir triste. Je veux qu'elle sourie comme le jour de notre rencontre._

Soudain, comme si son vœu était exaucé, il ressent enfin ce qui l'entoure. Il sent le matelas moelleux derrière son dos, la douceur des draps placés sur son corps. Mais surtout il ressent une douleur indescriptible provenant de son torse. Il émet un grognement dû à son mal. Cette réaction de sa part provoque de l'agitation autour de lui. Il essaye d'ouvrir ses yeux mais ne parvient qu'à les entrouvrir légèrement. Il ne voit que des formes floues. Mais malgré ça, il distingue très bien la personne qui est penchée au dessus de lui. C'est la personne qu'il veut protéger et qu'il a de plus chère au monde. Celle qu'il voulait laver de l'affront qu'on lui avait fait, un peu avant qu'il ne soit blessé. Cette personne qu'il aime plus que tout.

Le jeune garçon sent le désarroi de Sakura, et s'en veut d'en être la cause. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus grave dont la jeune fille n'est pas au courant, mais que son ami brun, lui, peut sentir. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas rester éveillé éternellement. Que bientôt, il retombera dans l'inconscience pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il sent que la vie le quitte, petit à petit. Il voit la mort arriver sur lui pour le prendre, pour le laisser errer dans l'au-delà éternellement. Mais bizarrement, il n'a pas peur de la mort. Ce qu'il craint, c'est la réaction de son aimée. Il sait qu'elle est très sensible au malheur des autres et qu'elle ne supporte pas de savoir un de ses compagnons blessés. Alors, si un jour l'un d'eux devait mourir, elle serait complètement anéantie. Bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de tout ce qu'elle a vécu avec Shaolan avant sa perte de mémoire, elle a à présent de nouveaux souvenirs le concernant et ils sont aussi bien que les autres. Ce que le garçon ignore, c'est que le cœur de la jeune fille ne brûle que pour son protecteur, son chevalier qui était là depuis le début pour la soutenir et l'aider. Le brun ne sait pas que sa mort atteindra bien plus la princesse que ce qu'il ne pense.

Shaolan ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'il se réveille une nouvelle fois pour que son cauchemar s'arrête pour de bon. Des images le hantent : il voit la personne de son cœur souffrir, pleurer de désespoir. Il manque quelque chose sur le visage de son aimée. Quelque chose qu'il a aimé dès le début. Son sourire. Il voit sa princesse qui ne sourit plus. Les rares fois où c'est _(était, sale gosse)_ le cas, le garçon devine bien que ce n'est qu'une façade, un masque ? Ce n'est pas un vrai sourire. Elle l'arbore juste pour éviter que les personnes autour d'elle ne s'inquiètent. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirent, mais il sent, en regardant au fond du regard de Sakura, que son cœur n'y est pas. Si c'est ce qui va arriver s'il meurt, il préfère se battre contre la Faucheuse elle-même pour ainsi rester aux côtés de la personne juste pour lui.

_Il se souvient d'une après-midi dans la cour du palais, Sakura et lui cueillaient les trèfles dans le jardin. La petite fille, de ses habiles mains, tresse une couronne de ces plantes à quatre feuilles. Une fois qu'elle l'a finie, elle lui demande de fermer les yeux. Une fois qu'il les rouvre, il est coiffé de son œuvre. Et là, il voit le plus beau sourire de sa princesse. Il est complètement subjugué par la sincérité de cette joie. Et lui-même, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire faiblement à cette vue. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'il est aussi heureux. Peut-être même la première fois qu'il sourit. Avant que son père adoptif ne le trouve, il ne se souvient de rien. Mais même après, jusqu'à la rencontre avec la jeune fille, il n'a jamais éprouvé de vrai bonheur et n'a pas souvent souri sincèrement. Il sent une amélioration en lui quand il est aux côtés de la princesse. C'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé de plus beau dans sa vie. Il se souvient avoir confié à son père plus tard, une fois rentré chez lui, qu'il aurait voulu que la princesse ne s'arrête jamais de sourire. C'est d'ailleurs ce jour là qu'il a remarqué ses sentiments envers Sakura._

Cette dernière, assise au chevet du blessé, le regarde d'un air inquiet. Elle se rend enfin compte qu'elle est beaucoup plus proche de Shaolan que ce qu'elle pensait. En voyant la personne qui occupe ses pensées dans ce triste état, elle ne peut empêcher des larmes de couler le long de sa joue. Elle se sent fautive. Elle sait que c'est pour la protéger que le garçon s'est jeté dans le combat et a été gravement blessé. Elle a l'impression d'être un poids pour ses compagnons. Ils font tout ça pour elle alors qu'elle ne les connaît même pas et de plus, elle ne peut rien faire pour les aider.

Elle a vu Shaolan ouvrir légèrement les yeux une fois, et elle était emplie d'une joie intense, mais son soulagement s'effaça bien vite car le jeune garçon referma les yeux. Elle avait peur que ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le regard brillant de cette personne et cette pensée lui arracha des larmes.

S'il vous plaît Shaolan-kun… Ne mourrez pas.

De son côté, Shaolan lutte comme il peut, mais ne veut surtout pas abandonner sans n'avoir rien tenté. Il ne veut pas voir son aimée pleurer encore plus. Il sent qu'à ses côtés, il se sent vivant et qu'il survivra. Il fera tout pour retourner vers sa princesse. Pour ne pas la voir triste et pour ne pas lui faire de la peine. Il se débat intérieurement. Il sent le froid de la mort s'approcher mais il essaye de faire demi-tour. Il essaye d'avancer vers l'endroit où il sent qu'on l'appelle. Sa marche semble durer des heures, mais petit à petit, il entend plus clairement la voix de la personne de son cœur. Il sent son désespoir alors il redouble d'effort. Il sait qu'il y est presque et, malgré sa fatigue, accélère.

Dans le monde des conscients, Sakura est soudain terrorisée : elle ne sent plus la respiration du brun. Elle tâte son pouls mais ne sent rien. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, ses larmes coulent en abondance. Elle appelle son compagnon, dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende. Elle ne veut surtout pas qu'il meure. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle vient de comprendre l'importance que cet homme avait dans son cœur. Alors elle l'appelle avec le cri du désespoir. Elle ne sait pas si ça aboutira à quelque chose, mais continue malgré tout. Il n'est pas question qu'elle reste à rien faire devant le corps du jeune homme.

Enfin, après ce qu'elle croyait être des heures [alors que ça ne faisait même pas une minute qu'elle criait], Shaolan ouvre les yeux. Ce n'est plus une petite ouverture qu'il a fait_e_ avec difficulté, ses paupières sont bien complètement ouvertes et ses pupilles regardent la personne que désire son cœur. Celle-ci n'en croit pas ses yeux. La personne juste pour elle est bien vivante. Cette fois encore, des larmes coulent de ses yeux émeraudes. Mais elles sont différentes des précédentes. Celles-ci sont des larmes de joie.

Je vous ai entendu hime… Merci… Dit le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

Sakura se précipite dans les bras du blessé tout en faisant attention. Elle va pouvoir dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur alors qu'elle croyait que cela n'allait pas être possible.

Shaolan-kun, je vous aime. Je m'en suis enfin rendu compte pardonnez moi d'avoir pris tout ce temps pour vous le dire.

Le garçon est comblé de bonheur. Il tient son aimée dans ses bras, oubliant la douleur qu'il ressent. Il s'approche de l'oreille de sa princesse et lui chuchote ce qu'elle souhaite entendre depuis toujours.


End file.
